la_bd_de_journal_au_quebecfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Galerie des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par le Photo-Journal
ENCYCLOPÉDIE DE LA BANDE DESSINÉE DE JOURNAL AU QUÉBEC 1918-1988 Visitez notre page Facebook et adhérez à notre groupe: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1957307814484818/ ---- Galerie des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par le Photo-Journal Quy éclair daily phj.jpg|Aventures de Guy l'Éclair - Photo-Journal traduction des bandes quotidiennes de Flash Gordon de Alex Raymond 1940 Guy éclair phj.jpg|Guy l'Éclair - Photo-Journal traduction des bandes dominicales de Flash Gordon de Alex Raymond 1938-1954 Panthere noire phj.jpg|La Panthère Noire - Photo-Journal traduction de Miss Fury de Tarpe Mills 1941-1947 puis 1949-1952 Chateau médiéval phj.jpg|Le Château Médiéval - Photo-Journal traduction de The Medieval Castle de Harold Foster 1945 Prince galant phj.jpg|Prince Galant - Photo-Journal traduction de Prince Valiant de Harold Foster 1945-1954 Lance Phj.jpg|Lance - Photo-Journal traduction de Lance de Warren Tufts 1956-1960 Broncobill phj.jpg|Broncho Bill - Photo-Journal traduction de Broncho Bill de Harry O'Neill 1940 Dick tracy phj.jpg|Dick Tracy - Photo-Journal traduction de Dick Tracy de Chester Gould 1940-1941 Jean vallant phj.jpg|Jean Vaillant - Photo-Journal traduction de Johnny Hazard de Frank Robbins 1945-1952 Jenny phj.jpg|Jenny l'Aviatrice - Photo-Journal traduction de Flyin' Jenny de Russell Keaton 1940-1941 Cavalier masqué phj.jpg|Le Cavalier Masqué - Photo-Journal traduction de The Lone Ranger de Bob Greene 1947-1952 Coeur julie phj.jpg|Le Coeur de Julie Martin - Photo-Journal traduction de The Heart of Juliet Jones de Stan Drake 1954-1972 Julie martin.jpg|Julie Martin - Photo-Journal traduction de The Heart of Juliet Jones de Stan Drake 1954-1972 CCF20171030.jpg|Julie - Photo-Journal traduction de The Heart of Juliet Jones de Stan Drake 1954-1972 Tante adine 2 phj.jpg|Ma Tante Adine et Ti-Coq - Photo-Journal traduction de Abbie an' Slats de Raeburn Van Buren 1940 Marie perrinphj.jpg|Marie Perrin En Scène - Photo-Journal traduction de On Stage de Leonard Starr 1963-1966 Tete rouge phj.jpg|Tête Rouge et Castor - Photo-Journal traduction de Red Ryder de Fred Harman 1952-1957 20000 liues phj 15-1-1955.jpg|20,000 Lieues sous les Mers - Photo-Journal traduction de 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1954-1955 Alice phj.jpg|Alice au Pays des Merveilles - Photo-Journal traduction de Alice in Wonderland (Disney) de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1951 Davy crocket phj 20-11-1955.jpg|La Légende de Davy Crockett - Photo-Journal traduction de The Legends of Davy Crockett de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1955-1956 Petit horslaloi 6-5-1956phj.jpg|Le Petit Hors-la-Loi - Photo-Journal traduction de The Littlest Outlaw de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1956 Disney classic phj.jpg|L'Épée et la Rose - Photo-Journal traduction de The Sword and the Rose de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1954 Ziziphj 28-8-1955.jpg|Zizi - Photo-Journal traduction de Lady and the Tramp de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1955 Police secours Phj.jpg|Police-Secours - Photo-Journal traduction de Radio Patrol de Charlie Schmidt 1939-1947 Vic Flint phj.jpg|Vic Flint - Photo-Journal traduction de Vic Flint de Dean Miller 1952-1961 Dr kildate phj.jpg|Dr. Kildare - Photo-Journal traduction de Dr. Kildare de Ken Bald 1964-1972 A la blague2 phj.jpg|À la Blague - Photo-Journal traduction de Off the Record de Ed Reed 1940-1942 Autour maison phj.jpg|Autour de la Maison - Photo-Journal traduction de Right Around Home de Dudley Fisher 1940 Bobetlise phj.jpg|Bob et Lise - Photo-Journal traduction de Hi and Lois de Dik Browne 1957-1972 Capt simplet phj.jpg|Capitaine Simplet - Photo-Journal traduction de Captain Easy de Leslie Turner 1961-1963 Ellapicotte phj.jpg|Ella Picotte - Photo-Journal traduction de Ella Cinders de Charlie Plumb 1940-1944 Felix phj.jpg|Félix - Photo-Journal traduction de Felix the Cat de Otto Messmer 1942-1943 puis 1947 Gaby ophj.jpg|Gaby - Photo-Journal traduction de Boots and her Buddies de Abe Martin 1938-1939 Mutt jeff phj.jpg|Le Chat Toto - Photo-Journal traduction de Cicero's Cat de Bud Fisher 1941-1951 Gros geaorges phj.jpg|Le Gros Georges - Photo-Journal traduction de Big George de Virgil Partch 1960-1972 Juge dumont phj.jpg|Le Juge Dumont - Photo-Journal traduction de Judge Parker de Dan Heilman 1960-1971 Papa pierrette phj.jpg|Le Papa de Pierrette - Photo-Journal traduction de Priscilla's Pop de Al Vermeer 1947-1972 Les berlurons phj.jpg|Les Berlurons - Photo-Journal traduction de The Berrys de Carl Grubert 1946-1972 Les gamins phj.jpg|Les Gamins - Photo-Journal traduction de The Toodles de Betsy et Stanley Baer 1952-1954 Lecons temps phj.jpg|Les Leçons des Temps Nouveaux - Photo-Journal traduction de Our New Age de Earl Cros 1958-1960 Marthe raym phj.jpg|Marthe Raymond - Photo-Journal traduction de Martha Wayne de Wilson Scruggs 1954-1961 Mireille phj.jpg|Mireille - Photo-Journal traduction de Invisible Scarlet O'Neil de Russell Stamm 1952-1955 Mutt jeff phj.jpg|Mutt & Jeff - Photo-Journal traduction de Mutt & Jeff de Bud Fisher 1941-1951 Napoleon letenr phj.jpg|Napoléon Letendre - Photo-Journal traduction de Mickey Finn de Lank Leonard 1941-1951 puis 1952 Pailine amis phj 2.jpg|Pauline et ses Amis - Photo-Journal traduction de Polly and Her Pals de Cliff Sterrett 1940-1941 Perry phj.jpg|Perry - Photo-Journal traduction de Winnie Winkle de Martin Branner 1941-1946 Ramenez les vivants phj.jpg|Ramenez-les Vivants! - Photo-Journal traduction de Ted Towers Animal Master de Frank Buck 1938 Roland cassecou phj.jpg|Roland Cassecou et son Chien Tom - Photo-Journal traduction de Radio Patrol de Charlie Schmidt 1938-1939 Smilin jack phj.jpg|Smilin' Jack - Photo-Journal traduction de Smilin' Jack de Zack Mosley 1941 Télérire phj.jpg|Télé-Rire - Photo-Journal traduction de Channel Chuckles de Bil Keane 1968-1972 Tomleguex phj.jpg|Tom LeGueux - Photo-Journal traduction de Pete the Tramp de C.D. Russell 1943-1945 Lise Traillot phj.jpg|Lise Traillot - Photo-Journal traduction de Brenda Breeze de Rolfe Mason 1949 Annabelle phj.jpg|Anna Belle - Photo-Journal traduction des bandes quotidiennes de Long Sam de Bob Lubbers 1954 30 secondes tokyo.jpg|30 Secondes au-dessus de Tokyo - Photo-Journal traduction de Thirty Seconds Over Tokyo du Club du Livre du Mois de Ted W. Lawson par Don Komisarow 1944 Duel plein soleil pj.jpg|Duel en Plein Soleil - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Duel in the Sun de Niven Busch par F.R. Gruger 1944 Deca innopcence pj.jpg|En Deçà de l'Innocence - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de This Side of Innocence de Taylor Caldwell par John-H. Crosman 1947 Frappez porte pj.jpg|Frappez à cette Porte - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Knock on Any Door de Willard Motley par John Crosman1948 Frégate salem pj.jpg|La Frégate de Salem - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de The Salem Frigate de John Jennings par George Tetzel 1947 Mort soldat tussie pj.jpg|La Mort du Soldat Tussie - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Taps for Private Tussie de Jesse Stuart par F.R. Gruger 1944 Rose noire pj.jpg|La Rose Noire - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de The Black Rose de Thomas-B. Costain par Howell Dodd 1947 Rue dauphin vert pj.jpg|La Rue du Dauphin Vert - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Green Dolphin Country de Elizabeth Goudge par Lawrence Butcher1945-1946 Sauvage enchanteresse pj.jpg|La Sauvage Enchanteresse - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de The Wild Sweet Witch de Philip Woodruff par William Reusswig 1948 Actrice pj.jpg|L'Actrice d'Antioche - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Antioch Actress de J. R. Perkins par Neil O'Keeffe 1947 Chandelle Penchée pj.jpg|Perry Mason L'Affaire de la Chandelle Penchée - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de The Case of the Crooked Candle de Erle Stanley Gardner par Stephen Grout 1945 Spoonhandle pj.jpg|L'Affaire de Spoonhandle - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Spoonhandle de Ruth Moore par Frank Godwin 1947 Labeur braves pj.jpg|Le Labeur des Braves - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Toil of the Brave de Inglis Fletcher par Frank Godwin 1948 Port attache pj.jpg|Le Port d'Attache - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Home Port de Olive Higgins Prouty par George Tetzel 1948-1949 Écuries.jpg|Les Écuries Britannia - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Britannia Mews de Margerie Sharp par Jack Betts 1948 Raiders wingate pj.jpg|Les Raiders de Wingate - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Wingate's Raiders de Charles J. Rolo par L.H. Greenwood 1945 Cluny brown pj.jpg|L'Histoire de Cluny Brown - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Cluny Brown de Margery Sharp par Wallace Morgan 1945 Imposs évasion pj.jpg|L'Impossible Évasion - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de You Can't Escape de Faith Baldwin par R.F. Schabelitz 1943-1944 Incrsion col effong pj.jpg|L'Incursion du Colonel Effingham - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Colonel Effingham's Raid de Berry Fleming par Creig Flessel 1944-1945 Operation ensemble pj.jpg|Opérations d'Ensemble - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Combined Operations de Hilary A. St. George Saunders par William Sharp 1943 Pastorale pj.jpg|Pastorale - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Pastoral de Nevil Shute par James E. Ernst 1945 Arbre croit brookl pj.jpg|Un Arbre Croît dans Brooklyn - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de A Tree Grows in Brooklyn de Betty Smith par William Meade Prince 1944 Genghis khan phj.jpg|Gengis-Khan, Conquérant Tartare - Photo-Journal traduction de Gengis-Khan ? de James Carroll Mansfield 1946 Pt barnum phj.jpg|Histoire de P.T. Barnum - Photo-Journal traduction de P.T. Barnum ? de Chad Grothkopf 1946 Jeannedard phj.jpg|Jeanne d'Arc, la Pucelle d'Orléans - Photo-Journal traduction de Joan of Arc ? de James Carroll Mansfield 1946 Alfred le grnad phj.jpg|La Vie d'Alfred le Grand - Photo-Journal traduction de Alfred the Great ? de Chad Grothkopf 1946 Louis pasteur phj.jpg|Louis Pasteur, Dompteur de Microbes - Photo-Journal traduction de Germ Tamer, Louis Pasteur de Sam Glankoff 1946 Naôléon phj.jpg|Napoléon 1er, Empereur des Français - Photo-Journal traduction de Napoleon the First de James Carroll Mansfield 1946-1947 Tamerlan phj.jpg|Tamerlan, Tyran Sanguinaire - Photo-Journal traduction de Tamerlan de James Carroll Mansfield 1946 Histoire atome phj.jpg|L'Histoire de l'Atome - Photo-Journal traduction de ? de ? 1945 Histoire ailes phj.jpg|L'Histoire des Ailes - Photo-Journal traduction de ? de Vic Donahue 1947 Hstoire radar phj.jpg|L'Histoire Extraordinaire du Radar - Photo-Journal traduction de ? de Vic Donahue 1946 Miracle bonh phj.jpg|Le Miracle du Bonhomme de Neige - Photo-Journal traduction de ? de Walt Scott 1956 Petit arbre phj.jpg|Le Petit Arbre qui Parlait - Photo-Journal traduction de The Little Tree That Talked de Walt Scott 1953 Lumière clavert phj.jpg|Lumière sur le Calvaire - Photo-Journal traduction de ? de Walt Scott 1952 Mickey phj.jpg|Mickey Mouse - Photo-Journal traduction de Mickey Mouse de Walt Disney 1940-1941 puis 1944-1946 Iawatha phj.jpg|Le Petit Hiawatha - Photo-Journal Symphonie Folâtre traduction de Silly Symphony Little Hiawatha de Walt Disney 1940-1941 Aline phj.jpg|Aline l'Orpheline - Photo-Journal traduction de Little Orphan Annie de Harold Gray 1944-1945 Susie phj.jpg|Susie - Photo-Journal traduction de Gasoline Alley de Frank King 1944-1945 Histoire cureieuse phj.jpg|L'Histoire Curieuse - Photo-Journal traduction de How It Began de Berdanier 1944 Héroine gettys phj.jpg|[[L'Héroïne de Gettysburg - Photo-Journal] traduction de Twice Told Tales de Paul Berdanier 1944 Jeannot malin phj.jpg|Jeannot le Malin - Photo-Journal traduction de Moon Mullins de Ferd Johnson 1961-1964 Famille tacot phj.jpg|La Famille Tacot - Photo-Journal traduction de Gasoline Alley de Bill Perry 1961-1964 Bill PHJ.jpg|Bill - Photo-Journal traduction de Our Bill de Harry Haenigsen 1955-1958 Votre expéri phj.jpg|Votre Expérience de la Vie - Photo-Journal traduction de Let's Explore Your Mind de Bill Lignante 1954-1958 Fred basset phj.jpg|Fred Basset - Photo-Journal traduction de Fred Basset de Alex Graham 1968-1972 José phj.jpg|José - Photo-Journal traduction de Jo de David Wright 1954-1956 Hortense 2 phj.jpg|Hortense - Photo-Journal traduction de Boots and her Buddies de Abe Martin 1952 Louis et horace 2 phj.jpg|Louis et Horace - Photo-Journal traduction de Babe 'n' Horace de Abe Martin 1952